desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 7
This article contains episode summaries for the seventh season of Desperate Housewives. Season summary In the U.S., original episodes of season seven started airing on September 26, 2010, and finished the original broacast with a 2-hour season finale (consisting of episodes 22 and 23) airing on May 15, 2011. Cast Starring *Teri Hatcher - Susan Delfino (23/23) *Felicity Huffman - Lynette Scavo (23/23) *Marcia Cross - Bree Van de Kamp (23/23) *Eva Longoria - Gabrielle Solis (23/23)* *Vanessa Williams - Renee Perry (22/23) *Ricardo Antonio Chavira - Carlos Solis (22/23) *Doug Savant - Tom Scavo (23/23) *Mark Moses - Paul Young (21/23) *Kathryn Joosten - Karen McCluskey (17/23)** *Kevin Rahm - Lee McDermott (18/23)** *Tuc Watkins - Bob Hunter (12/23)** *Brenda Strong - Mary Alice Young (23/23) *James Denton - Mike Delfino (17/23) *''Credited as "Eva Longoria Parker" through "Sorry Grateful".'' **''Credited only in the episodes in which they appear.'' Also Starring *Charlie Carver - Porter Scavo (11/23)** *Joshua Logan Moore - Parker Scavo (12/23)** *Darcy Rose Byrnes - Penny Scavo (14/23)** *Madison De La Garza - Juanita Solis (16/23)** *Mason Vale Cotton - MJ Delfino (12/23)** **''Credited only in the episodes in which they appear.'' Recurring Guest Stars *Brian Austin Green - Keith Watson (15/23) *Emily Bergl - Beth Young (13/23) *Daniella Baltodano - Celia Solis (12/23) *Harriet Sansom Harris - Felicia Tilman (11/23) *Orson Bean - Roy Bender (9/23) *Max Carver - Preston Scavo (9/23) *Lainie Kazan - Maxine Rosen (5/23) *Shawn Pyfrom - Andrew Van de Kamp (4/23) *Mindy Sterling - Mitzi Kinsky (4/23) *Cody Kasch - Zach Young (3/23) *Polly Bergen - Stella Wingfield (2/23) *Kyle MacLachlan - Orson Hodge (2/23) *Dakin Matthews - Reverend Sikes (2/23) *Dale Waddington - Nurse (2/23) *Andrea Bowen - Julie Mayer (1/23) *Joy Lauren - Danielle Katz (1/23) *John Rubinstein - Principal Hobson (1/23) *Lesley Ann Warren - Sophie Bremmer (1/23) Season overview After losing both her husband and her business, Bree slowly begins the process of rebuilding her life, first by telling her friend Gabrielle a secret that could end their friendship, and then by starting up a romance with her much younger contractor Keith Watson. In the meantime, the Solises discover that their daughter Juanita was swapped at birth, and Lynette is visited by her old college roommate Renee Perry (Vanessa Williams), who later moves to the lane permanently. Bob and Lee find their way back to one another, and Susan and Mike's financial situations lead them to move to an apartment in the city and to take on jobs they don't want to endure through, whereas Paul Young, Mary Alice's widower, moves back to Wisteria Lane to wreak havoc. Episodes Remember Paul? | date=September 26, 2010 | director=David Grossman | writer=Marc Cherry | plot=The residents of Wisteria Lane are stunned to discover that Paul Young is out of prison and back in the neighborhood with seemingly dark motives. Meanwhile, while Paul is renting Susan's home, she, Mike and MJ are living in an apartment on limited funds... However, Susan sees a glimmer of hope in getting her life back on the lane when she's offered an unorthodox job by her apartment manager, Maxine. Lynette's rich and successful college friend, Renee, pays an unexpected visit to the Scavo household, whereas Gabrielle and Carlos find themselves keeping secrets from one another, and Bree, newly single and needing a fresh start after handing out her business, finds herself tempted by Keith, the handsome, young handyman she's hired to update her house. | guests= Max Carver (Preston Scavo), Steven Culp (Rex Van de Kamp), Christine Estabrook (Martha Huber), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Lainie Kazan (Maxine Rosen), Kyle MacLachlan (Orson Hodge) }} You Must Meet My Wife | date=October 3, 2010 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Dave Flebotte | plot=Susan is wracked with guilt about lying to Mike regarding her new, risqué side job, and Gabrielle is forced to rush to the hospital after her daughter Juanita becomes the victim in an accident that also involves a fellow resident of Wisteria Lane. In the meantime, Bree fires Keith without a warning when she suddenly finds herself falling for him, and after Renee starts spending way too much time with Tom, Lynette becomes concerned that she may be trying to sabotage her marriage. Paul Young finally introduces his lovely new wife to his neighbors on Wisteria Lane. | guests= Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson), Lainie Kazan (Maxine Rosen), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp) }} Truly Content | date=October 10, 2010 | director=Tara Nicole Weyr | writer=Matt Berry | plot=The women of Wisteria Lane invite Beth over for a poker game wanting to know more about her marriage to Paul. Susan is less than pleased when she finds out that some her best and sexiest internet show moves are being copied by a competitor, and Gabrielle hires a friend to look into an important matter, unbeknownst to Carlos. Meanwhile, Lynette is stunned when Tom's doctor prescribes him a rather unorthodox remedy for his depression, and Renee invites a reluctant Bree to go clubbing with her in order to engage in some local man-hunting. | guests= Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson), Lainie Kazan (Maxine Rosen) }} The Thing That Counts is What's Inside | date=October 17, 2010 | director=David Grossman | writer=Jason Ganzel | plot=Susan is horrified when she discovers that she has become the face of the provocative internet company she's been secretly working for, and is now the cover model for their outdoor billboard ads. Gabrielle tells her coveted secret to the ladies after meeting her biological daughter and the family who's taking care of her, and Renee and Bree go up against one another, each with hopes of nabbing Keith away and have him for herself. Meanwhile, Lynette takes advantage of daughter Penny's generous offer to help look after the baby, and Paul purchases the home he shared with Mary Alice, against the will of his new wife. | guests= Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson), Lainie Kazan (Maxine Rosen), Joy Lauren (Danielle Katz) }} Let Me Entertain You | date=October 24, 2010 | director=Lonny Price | writer=Sara Parriott and Josann McGibbon | plot=Susan's days as a sexy internet sensation may be coming to an end after she angers an important client and incurs the wrath of her boss, Maxine. Meanwhile, Renee and Gabrielle are headed for a smackdown after each of them reveals an intimate secret about the other to the wrong people, and Bree finds herself exhausted by younger lover Keith's sexual stamina. Lynette is angry with Tom after he asks his mother to become the baby's nanny without talking it over with her first, and housewife Emma Graham puts on a cabaret show - with the aid of saxophonist Dave Koz - with surprising results. | guests= Max Carver (Preston Scavo), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson), Lainie Kazan (Maxine Rosen) }} Excited and Scared | date=October 31, 2010 | director=Jeff Greenstein | writer=Jeff Greenstein | plot=As Halloween approaches, Susan is forced to reveal her secret, sexy internet side job to a shocked Mike, and Juanita becomes suspicious of Gabrielle's sudden interest in Grace. Meanwhile, Lynette becomes concerned about Tom's mother's memory lapses, and Bree learns a secret about Keith. Paul is encouraged to take wife Beth out on a date in order to light a spark in their unromantic relationship. | guests= Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson) }} A Humiliating Business | date=November 7, 2010 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Marco Pennette | plot=Susan begrudgingly accepts Lynette's offer to be baby Paige's nanny, and Bree is too embarrassed to tell Keith (guest star Brian Austin Green) that she's beginning to go through menopause. Meanwhile, Renee makes a tempting job proposition to her friend Lynette, and Gabrielle fears that Bob is trying to seduce Carlos after the two strike up a friendship. Beth begins to question Paul's motives on the lane. | guests= Orson Bean (Roy Bender), Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman) }} Sorry Grateful | date=November 14, 2010 | director=David Grossman | writer=Annie Weisman | plot=Thanksgiving on Wisteria Lane finds Gabrielle and Carlos hosting Carmen, Hector and Grace to a bountiful feast. But the Solises discover some surprising news about the Sanchez family that could threaten their time with Grace. Meanwhile, Bree invites Keith's parents to partake in Thanksgiving at her house and learns some family secrets, and Susan butts heads with Lynette over her sleep training techniques for baby Paige. Renee continues to remind Tom about their past, and Beth tries to uncover more about Paul's past misdeeds. | guests= Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Orson Bean (Roy Bender), Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Max Carver (Preston Scavo), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman) }} Pleasant Little Kingdom | date=December 5, 2010 | director=Arlene Sanford | writer=Dave Flebotte | plot=Gabrielle desperately tries to figure out a way to keep her biological daughter Grace in her life, and Keith tries to get the most out of his intimate get-togethers with Bree, but his own father always finds a way to ruin such intimacy. In the meantime, Tom is angry at Lynette for not disclosing his special physical attributes, and Susan takes Renee out on a pity birthday dinner date, only to later find out a deep secret the latter is concealing. Paul's plan for Wisteria Lane is revealed, and chaos ensues as a result. | guests= Orson Bean (Roy Bender), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson), Mindy Sterling (Mitzi Kinsky) }} Down the Block There's a Riot | date=December 12, 2010 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Bob Daily | plot=Paul's nefarious plan of opening a halfway house on Wisteria Lane is put into full effect, which sends the neighborhood into an out of control spiral of chaos. Meanwhile, Gabrielle tries to cope with her feelings regarding the loss of her biological daughter, Grace, and Susan tells Tom about Renee's feelings for him. Bree invites Keith to move in with her, Lee becomes sort of a paria, and Lynette tries to figure out if anyone would screw over the neighborhood by selling their house to Paul Young. | guests= Orson Bean (Roy Bender), Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Max Carver (Preston Scavo), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Mindy Sterling (Mitzi Kinsky) }} Assassins | date=January 2, 2011 | director=David Warren | writer=John Paul Bullock III | plot=The fate of Paul Young is revealed following the aftermath of the riot, but one important question remains: who shot him? Meanwhile, Susan's life hangs in the balance after being trampled by the rioting mob on Wisteria Lane, and Gabrielle finds it difficult to purge all traces of Grace from her life in order to repair her relationship with Juanita. Renee wrestles with telling Lynette the truth about her past with Tom, and Keith moves in with Bree but is shocked when her ex-husband Orson Hodge pays a surprise visit. | guests= Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Kyle MacLachlan (Orson Hodge), Dale Waddington (Nurse) }} Where Do I Belong? | date=January 9, 2011 | director=David Grossman | writer=David Schladweiler | plot=While Susan continues to undergo dialysis, she is stunned when her flighty mother, Sophie, along with her aunt Claire, pays a visit but won't agree to get tested to see if she would be a potential kidney donor candidate. Meanwhile, not knowing where biological daughter Grace is causes Gabrielle to turn her feelings of loss into an obsession, and Lynette exacts revenge on Tom after she learns about his past with Renee. Bree tries to befriend a friendless Beth Young. | guests= Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Max Carver (Preston Scavo), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson), Cody Kasch (Zach Young), Dakin Matthews (Reverend Sikes), Dale Waddington (Nurse), Lesley Ann Warren (Sophie Bremmer) }} I'm Still Here | date=January 16, 2011 | director=Lonny Price | writer=Josann McGibbon & Sara Parriott | plot= Lynette feels her mother is marrying Frank, an abrasive and obnoxious man, for all the wrong reasons, and thus tries to talk her out of it. Meanwhile, Carlos becomes concerned when he learns about Gabrielle's obsession with her doll, and Bob and Lee hire a non-maternal Renee to decorate their newly adopted girl's bedroom. Bree runs into Keith's ex-girlfriend and learns some shocking news about his past, and Susan tries to befriend a curmudgeonly man who has given up on ever finding a kidney donor. In the meantime, Paul appears to have some plans for Beth, as he books a trip for the two of them to a remote cabin in the woods. | guests= Polly Bergen (Stella Wingfield), Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Max Carver (Preston Scavo), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson) }} Flashback | date=February 13, 2011 | director=Andrew Doerfer | writer=Matt Berry | plot=Lynette fights back when her mother tries to force the Scavos to pose for a family portrait with her obnoxious new husband, Frank. Meanwhile, Susan is presented with a kidney donation from an unlikely source, Gabrielle refuses to confront her past while undergoing therapy to discover what's causing her underlying obsession with her doll, Bree continues to keep the existence of Keith's son a secret from him, and Mike reaches out to biological son Zach to see if he was involved in adopted father Paul's shooting. | guests=Polly Bergen (Stella Wingfield), Max Carver (Preston Scavo), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson), Cody Kasch (Zach Young) }} Farewell Letter | date=February 20, 2011 | director=David Grossman | writer=Marco Pennette | plot=Lynette and Tom feel that it's time for twins Porter and Preston to move out on their own and learn how to become responsible adults... but the boys end up moving out to a pad that's a little too close to home. Meanwhile, as part of Gabrielle's therapy, she and Carlos pay a visit to her hometown to confront her past and discover that she has left a lasting impression on the town. Keith asks Bree to move to Florida with him to be closer to his son, whereas Susan uses her kidney ailment to garner special treatment in public places, and, after sending son Zach to rehab, Paul makes a decision about his life with Beth. | guests=Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Orson Bean (Roy Bender), Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Max Carver (Preston Scavo), Brian Austin Green (Keith Watson), Cody Kasch (Zach Young), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo (younger)), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo (younger)) }} Searching | date= March 6, 2011 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=Jeff Greenstein | plot= Susan vows to get the most out of life when she learns that her dialysis isn't working and that, unless she receives a kidney transplant soon, she will die. Bree makes it her mission to find a kidney donor for Susan and, jealous of Lee and Bob's adopted daughter's routine for an upcoming school talent show, Gabrielle pressures Juanita to come up with a number that will outshine everyone. Meanwhile, Lynette puts a plan into action to discourage a clearly non-maternal Renee from adopting a baby, and Beth Young struggles to figure out what to do with her life after Paul kicked her out of the house. | guests=Orson Bean (Roy Bender), Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Dakin Matthews (Reverend Sikes), Mindy Sterling (Mitzi Kinsky) }} Everything's Different, Nothing's Changed | date=April 3, 2011 | director=David Warren | writer=Annie Weisman | plot=Paul Young stands in the way of Susan getting her much-needed kidney transplant. Meanwhile, Lynette is furious with Tom when he passes up a lucrative job opportunity in order to continue working with Carlos out of friendship, Bree becomes concerned over Andrew's escalating alcohol consumption, and Gabrielle is shocked when Renee continues as planned with her neighborhood party after the tragic suicide attempt of one of Wisteria Lane's residents. | guests=Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Todd Grinnell (Dr. Alex Cominis), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Mindy Sterling (Mitzi Kinsky) }} Moments in the Woods | date=April 17, 2011 | director=David Grossman | writer=John Paul Bullock III | plot= Believing she's on a winning streak after undergoing a successful kidney transplant, Susan begins to think she's invincible and starts to gamble with the little money she and Mike have, convinced she can't lose. Meanwhile, Bree desperately tries to stop Andrew from admitting to Carlos that he was the one who accidentally killed his mother years ago, and Renee helps introduce Lynette to the world of high class, frivolous shopping now that Tom's bringing in the big bucks with his new, high-powered job. Felicia moves back into the neighborhood and tries to convince an extremely suspicious Paul that she wants to bury the hatchet and try to be civil to one another. | guests=Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Orson Bean (Roy Bender), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp) }} The Lies Ill-Concealed | date=April 24, 2011 | director=Larry Shaw | writer=David Schladweiler | plot=Gabrielle must meet Bree under a cloak of secrecy when Carlos forbids their friendship after learning the truth about his mother's death. Meanwhile, saved by the late Beth Young's kidney donation, Susan begins to have some inappropriate dreams about Paul, and Lynette is reluctant to be the "plus one" when she accompanies Tom to a weekend conference featuring the nation's top executives. Felicia Tilman tries to regain Mrs. McCluskey's trust in her campaign to bring down Paul Young. | guests=Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Orson Bean (Roy Bender), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman) }} I'll Swallow Poison on Sunday | date=May 1, 2011 | director=David Warren | writer=Jason Ganzel | plot=With Gabrielle and her girls temporarily staying at Bree's house, Bree must lay down the law and demand discipline before Juanita and Celia destroy her home. Meanwhile, Tom hires Lynette and Renee to redecorate his office - but Lynette has her own ideas of what she thinks Tom needs as opposed to wants. While continuing to help nurse Paul back to health, Susan discovers that Felicia has been released from prison and is back on Wisteria Lane. | guests=Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman) }} Then I Really Got Scared | date=May 8, 2011 | director=David Warren | writer=Valérie A. Brotski | plot=Paul begins to suspect that Susan is responsible for his rapidly declining health, and Lynette and Tom butt heads over where to go on their family vacation, as well as which one of them will set it up. In the meantime, Gabrielle shows Juanita a horror movie and has to pay the price when her daughter becomes too scared to sleep in her own bed, whereas Bree runs into some trust issues when she goes out on a date with a detective. | guests=Max Carver (Preston Scavo), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), John Rubinstein (Principal Hobson) }} And Lots of Security... Come On Over for Dinner Production Season seven was originally intended to be the final season, according to creator Marc Cherry. He has a new plan to extend the series two more seasons, meaning an eighth and ninth season. Marc Cherry has signed a new two-year deal with ABC that will keep Desperate Housewives on the air until the year 2013, subject to negotiations with Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross and Eva Longoria, the show's main actresses, who are all contracted for seven years. Reception The series saw the lowest ratings in its history in the seventh season. In the first 12 episodes, the series attracted very similar viewership to the second half of the sixth season and hit season highs of 4.4 in the 18-49 demographic and continued around 3.5 - 4.3 until mid January. But after the thirteenth episode of season seven, "I'm Still Here", the ratings declined heavily because of the consecutive competition from the 68th Golden Globe Awards and then saw even lower numbers, against the 2011 Grammy Awards and then the Country Music Association Awards. "Desperate Housewives" lost many viewers in the second half of its season, and unlike the previous season, it failed to pick up again towards the end of the season. The show hit series lows of 2.7 in 18-49 demographic twice and continued to receive ratings between 2.7 - 3.1 in the last 11 episodes with the exception of Searching which was promoted by ABC after the 83rd Academy Awards and had a lead in from the season premiere of Secret Millionaire. This is the first time in its history that it did not place in the 20 most watched shows, ranking as the 25th most watched show, although it did place as the 15th most watched scripted show during the 2010-11 television season. The season averaged 11.7 million viewers per episode and is ABC's second most watched scripted show in total viewers after Modern Family. In the 18-49 demographic, the show ranked as the 17th most watched show. Category:Seasons Category:Season Seven Season 07